Entre quatro paredes
by Kagamichin
Summary: As pessoas mudam dentro de uma sala fechada...


**Título**: Entre quatro paredes

**Classificação**: +18

**Gêneros: **Lemon, Yaoi

**Shipper**: Xanxus x Squalo

**Sinopse**: As pessoas mudam dentro de uma sala fechada...

**N/A:** Se algum dos personagens me pertencece, com certeza o anime seria +18

Então gente, primeira fic XS, e eu espero realmente que gostem, porque eu tava com tanto bloqueio que só consegui fazer isso ._.  
Não sei se vou fazer continuação, talvez faça, mas acho que vai demorar... Ou talvez nem demore, vai saber XD

**Aviso**: PWP. Sexo.

* * *

**Entre Quatro Paredes**

Os corpos deitados no sofá estavam grudados um no outro, os movimentos de ambos eram ágeis e precisos, algumas gotas de suor escorriam pelas peles nuas, e devido a isto os cabelos dos dois homens agitados grudavam-se em suas testas e pescoço. As respirações ofegantes se mesclavam, e os gemidos de Squalo eram os que mais ecoavam pelo cômodo.

Explosivo, intenso e quente. Squalo era exatamente assim, principalmente quando se tratava de Xanxus. E este não reclamava da personalidade forte de seu subordinado, gostava e demais dela, assim como gostava de arremeter-se dentro daquele corpo que clamava pelo seu, para em seguida poder escutar os gemidos que soavam tão prazerosos e descontrolados.

As pernas de Squalo estavam presas fortemente na cintura do mais velho e suas mãos agarravam toda e qualquer parte do corpo a cima que podiam alcançar. Movia-se em total harmonia e quase em desespero a procura de mais contato. Sabia o quanto Xanxus apreciava a sua companhia, apesar de tratá-lo extremamente mal em diversas situações, entretanto, eram naqueles momentos, a sós, entre quatro paredes, que Squalo podia sentir toda a atenção voltada para ele e, principalmente, aquela possessão que o chefe mantinha escondida no restante do tempo em que estavam cumprindo suas tarefas.

Xanxus era paciente, sabia exatamente quando dar o bote. Squalo que o diga. Porém o mais velho não era o ser mais sociável e calmo do mundo, se queria algo em tal hora, então o teria. Certo, ele não era lá tão paciente também, mas sempre conseguia o que desejava.

_"Um maldito mimado."_ nas palavras de Squalo.

– AAAH! – mais um gemido preenchia a sala, as mãos de Squalo seguravam firmemente os braços fortes de Xanxus, que continuava se empurrando com ainda mais força e violência para dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado.

Há quanto tempo estavam naquela fricção toda? Nem eles mesmos sabiam. As tarefas que esperassem e o mundo que se explodisse, Xanxus era o chefe dali, afinal, e era ele quem mandava. Ambos apenas queriam alcançar o segundo orgasmo do dia.

Xanxus mordia o pescoço e toda a área do ombro do mais novo, as mãos agarradas uma na coxa e outra nos cabelos de Squalo, puxando-os com agressividade. Os baixos e quase imperceptíveis gemidos eram propositalmente soltos ao pé do ouvido do outro, instigando-o a continuar o que fazia.

– Xan-Xanx-us... Aaah!

Squalo agarrou-se mais ainda ao outro, uma mão deslizando pela lateral do corpo maior apenas para enfiar-se entre os corpos e poder agarrar a própria ereção que pulsava, começando então movimentos ritmados com as estocadas. E não preciso muito para que se desfizesse entre os corpos; gemeu alto e seu corpo retesou, apertando ainda mais o membro dentro de seu corpo, que ainda deslizava para dentro e para fora com precisão, enterrando-se completamente a cada nova estocada. Squalo teve o prazer de escutar Xanxus gemer mais alto do que antes, e em tão pouco tempo o mais velho também chegava ao ápice.

Mantiveram-se por pouco menos de 5 minutos daquele jeito, um em cima do outro, até suas respirações amenizar e o efeito do orgasmo passar. Logo Xanxus estava de pé, vestindo suas roupas sem sequer olhar para Squalo, este fazia o mesmo, mas vez ou outra olhava de canto para o seu chefe.

Tão rápido quanto Xanxus, Squalo se vestiu e ficou encarando o chefe, talvez, esperando por alguma frase como 'volte depois' ou então um 'vou fazer você implorar por mais', mas quando Xanxus resolveu falar, não foi exatamente o que queria escutar.

– Pode sair. Você tem trabalho demais para ficar vagabundeando por ai.

A voz firme, autoritária e superior do mais velho preencheu os ouvidos de Squalo, este apenas olhou-o com certa irritação, deixou uma risada irônica ressoar e com um sorriso de canto deixou o cômodo, batendo a porta.

Ao escutar a porta ser batida com força, Xanxus deixou um sorriso sádico aparecer nos lábios. _"Essa noite, Squalo, todos saberão a quem você pertence apenas pelos seus gemidos."_.

* * *

**N/A²:** Eu fico imaginando o que o Xanxus fará pro Squalo de noite ._.' Na certa ele vai sofrer XD (apesar de muito provavel gostar)  
Ah então nee... Talvez haja uma 'continuação', vamos ver como a minha imaginação flui nesses dias...


End file.
